


Reveal

by Bluepaw265



Series: Remember? [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Avoidance, Calmness, Dancing around the topic, F/M, Gen, Hiding (not that he'd admit it), Mystery, Stress, Stubborness, The Airjitizu Temple, Trust, Waiting (that's more like it), anxiety (implied), surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepaw265/pseuds/Bluepaw265
Summary: Kai dances around Nya and Jay for a few weeks before he finally makes his move (in the shape of a sticky note; you're SO brave).When they come after him, he hides (he WAITS. On top of the temple. It means NOTHING!)./ /The AU where Kai puts a sticky note on Nyas' desk, and suffers her wrath.





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. I'm sure you're all surprised that I've still got more coming, but hey. This AU is taking me on a REALLY long trip, and I can't really stop now.  
> So, here you go. Have fun with the 'talk'. This time, with Nya and Jay...hopefully they take it well.

**_ Reveal _ **

Kai danced around revealing his knowledge of Nadakhan to Nya and Jay for weeks on end.

He promised Lloyd he would. He told him he’d go and tell them he knew soon.

But ‘soon’ turned into days, then weeks, and while Lloyd was ok with waiting for him, the Fire Ninja was not.

He hated his cowardice, but every time he saw them conversing quietly together, away from the others, his throat tightens, his mouth dries up and he runs away before they acknowledge his presence.

It reminds him of the family dinner he still has yet to attend.

He’d finally built enough courage at the end of fourth week, and before he lost it, he grabs a sticky note, writes down a relatively unknown name, and, sneaking into Nya’s room, sticks the note onto the top of the book ( _a journal?_ ) on her desk.

The next day, Kai watches from the door to his room as Nya dashes out of her own, racing to Jay’s and pounding her fist against the wood, shaking from exertion.

He doesn’t need to know why she’s acting that way, and he ends up walking quietly down the hallway to join the others as Jay opens his door and, upon seeing the note, ushers her inside.

When they sit down ready to eat breakfast an hour later, Lloyd notices the absence of the couple. “Where’s Jay and Nya?”

Cole shrugs in response, and Zane replies politely. “I’m sorry, but I do not know, Lloyd.”

Kai shrugs innocently when Lloyd’s eyes questioning eyes land on him. “She looked pretty shaken when I saw her earlier. I think she just needs some time with Jay.” He answers, ignoring the looks he receives.

Because he wouldn’t leave his sister distraught. Ever. It is only when they’re arguing that he ever leaves her like that. Leaving it to Jay is unheard of.

But that was before. Kai’s different, now. He’s still recovering from snapping nine months ago, and the Fire Ninja hoped they’d go off a lowered self-esteem for him to leave his sister to be taken care of by another.

The three Ninja share a look, and Kai watches Zane’s eyes analyse him from across the table, flashing blue.

But then Cole shrugs, Zane nods slowly, and Lloyd gives him a trusting look, before going back to their breakfast – bacon and eggs, by master chef Zane himself ( _thank god_ ).

Kai lets out an inward sigh of relief before digging into the mouth-watering meal.

It’s in the middle of the day when Kai sees Nya and Jay again, and it’s not on happy circumstances.

He watches as they ask Lloyd if they could speak to him privately, and when they leave, Kai does, too.

He climbs up onto the top of the Airjitzu Temple and sits against the base of the antenna, sighing.

 _They’ll be coming for me soon._ Kai doesn’t fight it, though. He embraces it, because finally, after all this time, he can finally be free from all the secrecy.

Soon. First, the Nadakhan conversation. Then, the talk where they may or may not believe him.

 _Lloyd did, so why can’t the others?_ Kai smiles at that, before he sits back and lets the wind hit his face, sighing in content.

He’s there for an hour, lost in the sound of nature, before they manage to find him.

Kai hears them reach the top and, when he opens his eyes, finds them staring at him, Nya frowning and Jay’s eyebrows scrunched together.

They cut to the chase pretty quickly. “How do you know this name?” Jay asks, handing him the sticky note, more serious than Kai thinks he’s ever seen him in his life.

He reads his handwriting. _Nadakhan._

“How do you know I wrote it?” Kai counters. It’s a question he wants answered, but Nya is just as stubborn as he is.

“You can’t answer a question with a question!” His sister yells, and Kai smirks.

“I just did.”

Jay frowns, eye twitching. “Lloyd told us to go ask you, Cole and Zane. We couldn’t find you, and even when we asked the others, they didn’t dance around it.”

 _Huh._ Kai thinks, nodding. _Lloyd didn’t completely sell me out._

“You wanted to find me first?”

Nya gives him a look. “You’re ‘Time’s Champion’ or whatever that is, right?”

Kai shrugs. “I guess.”

Nya stares at him, face set somewhere between a snarl and disbelief. “All you have to say is ‘I guess’? It’s a yes or no question!” She shouts, and Jay puts a hand on her comforting hand on her shoulder, giving him an apologetic look.

Kai doesn’t do anything, though. Instead of getting worked up, he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the post, slowly inhaling and exhaling a long breath.

_Time to tell them._

The Fire Ninja opens his eyes and, after getting a good look of the bags under Jay’s eyes and sweat matting Nya’s brow ( _makes sense. She only gets_ this _snappy when she’s stressed_ ), sighs.

_Time to stop dancing._

“I remember a lot more than you think.”


End file.
